


Ready

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, First Time, Fluff, GP, PWP, Smut, light cumplay, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: After Momo and Dahyun's fourth date, Momo is tired of waiting.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Self indulgent sort of because this would technically be part three of a Dahyun tops JLine series for my gf because she was the camp of Dahyun can't top. So. I like to prove her wrong. :D 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Dahyun rushed around her apartment to get read for her date with Momo. It would be their fourth date, so she could be more casual, but she still wanted to look nice for her. She pulled on a pair of tighter fitting jeans with a black belt and stood with her hands on her hips as she looked over her tops to find one that would go with her darker jeans. Dahyun settled on a white button down that was somewhat thin enough to show her black bra underneath. She looked at herself in the mirror and pulled a brush through her hair to pull it into a high ponytail, knowing the dark purple streaks would show well against the black of her hair. 

  
  


After putting on some light makeup, she grabbed her phone and keys before heading down to her car to pick Momo up. When she arrived at her complex, she got out and texted Momo to hit the buzzer to let her in. Once she heard the buzz, she pulled the door and rode the elevator to her floor, easily finding her door soon after and knocking. Her breath caught when Momo opened the door. “Wow…” 

  
  


Momo smiled at her reaction. “Do you like it?” 

  
  


Dahyun let her eyes move up and down her body. She had on a black dress that ended high on her thigh and cut low down her chest. She’s changed her hair so now her bangs were swept aside and it ended just past her shoulders. “I love it. You look amazing.” Dahyun put her hand on her waist and leaned in to kiss her. “Are you ready or do you need a minute?” 

  
  


“One more minute. Come in.” Momo stepped back in and Dahyun closed the door, going to sit on the couch while she waited. Five minutes later, Momo came back with heels on. 

  
  


“Ready.” 

  
  


Dahyun stood and craned her neck in an overly dramatic way, making Momo laugh. 

  
  


“Stop. I’m not that much taller.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled and wrapped her arms around Momo. “The good thing about it, is it gives me a good view.” She looked straight ahead and was eye to eye with Momo’s chest. 

  
  


Momo put her hands on Dahyun’s shoulders and tilted her head up for a kiss. “Maybe you’ll see them later.” 

  
  


Dahyun’s eyes widened and she cleared her throat. “Let’s go eat!” She took Momo’s hand and led her down to the car. Opening the door for her, she made sure Momo was in safely before jogging to her side and driving them to the restaurant she had reservations at. She gave the host her name and they were led to the back at a more private table. Dahyun thanked him and sat down, surprised at the quickness a waitress came by to take their drink orders. 

  
  


“How has your day been? Didn’t get a chance to ask earlier.” 

  
  


“It was okay. Not too busy at the office. Much less frustrating than last week.” 

  
  


“Good.” Dahyun gave a small bow of her head when their drinks were put on the table. She looked at her menu for a minute or two before putting it down in favor of taking Momo in. They hadn’t seen each other since the week before, and for her, that was much too long. “I can’ get over how gorgeous you look.” 

  
  


Momo’s cheek tinted pink at her words. “Thank you. I’m glad you like the change. I was wary about it.” 

  
  


“It suits you well, baby.” 

  
  


Momo reached over and squeezed Dahyun’s hand. “If there wasn’t a table between us, I’d give you a kiss.” 

  
  


“Save it for later.” 

  
  


“Oh, I will.” 

  
  


Dahyun raised her brow at the playfulness in her tone and made a note of it. Once their orders were taken, they went back and forth about their week, and things they might not have mentioned to each other over the phone. When their food came, they ate in relative silence. They shared a dessert then Dahyun snatched the bill when Momo went for it. 

  
  


“When are you going to let me treat you for once?” Momo complained with a pout. 

  
  


“Never.” Dahyun teased, standing up and offering her hand to Momo. “Come on.” 

  
  


Momo took her hand and held onto it until she needed both hands to pay for the bill up front. In which case, she put both hands on her hips while she waited for her to sign the receipt. When she was done, Dahyun reached down to take one of her hands, leading them back to the car and back to the outside of Momo’s apartment complex. After their dates, they usually stayed in the car for a while just to be around each other, but this time, Momo wasted no time in leaning over the console to connect their lips. 

  
  


Dahyun reached up and put her hand on Momo’s cheek as she kissed her back, pulling back with a gasp when her hand landed high on her thigh and kept inching upward. “Baby,” 

  
  


Momo hummed quietly, kissing along her cheek to her neck. “Hmm?” 

  
  


Dahyun licked her lips and curled her fingers around Momo’s wrist. “What are you doing?” 

  
  


“I don’t want to wait anymore.” She whispered into her ear. “I know I said I wanted to, but I’m ready.” Momo pulled away from her neck and kissed her deeply, pushing against her hold to cup her cock over her jeans. “I want you.” 

  
  


Dahyun’s fingers tightened around her wrist. “Are you sure?” 

  
  


Momo nodded. “Take me upstairs.” She met her eyes. 

  
  


Dahyun let out a slow breath then got out and led them up to Momo’s door. When it was open, Dahyun moved them in and pushed Momo against it, kissing her deeply. Momo moaned into it as Dahyun’s hands roamed her bare thighs and into her skirt to ghost her fingers over the front of her panties. 

  
  


“Dahyun-ah…” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked and pulled them into the bedroom, pushing her down onto the bed. There was a look in her eyes that Momo had never seen before and it made her flood her panties. Dahyun carefully pulled her heels off then kissed up her calf and thigh, taking her skirt with her until she reached the apex of her thighs. She ran her tongue along her panties, earning a low moan from Momo. She pulled them aside to taste her directly and couldn’t hold back a moan when she did. 

  
  


Momo did her best to shimmy out of her dress and toss it aside, showing Dahyun she had nothing on her chest, a slow smirk forming on her lips when her eyes locked onto her breasts. She put her hands on her hips and moved them up her body slowly while she widened her thighs as Dahyun latched onto her clit until she reached her chest, cupping her breasts tightly. Dahyun moaned against her, laying on her stomach so she would be able to comfortably raise her arms to put her hands over Momo’s. 

  
  


“You want them so bad, don’t you?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, starting to flick her tongue against her clit. Momo moved her hands and pressed Dahyun’s against her chest, beginning to hump her mouth the closer she got to coming. “You’re going to make me come, baby.” 

  
  


Dahyun moved one hand down and pushed two fingers into her, fucking her at a rough pace. Momo’s jaw dropped at the feeling and came second later, soaking her fingers and chin. “Dahyun!” 

  
  


Dahyun slowed after her first orgasm and pulled away, sucking her fingers clean. “I knew you’d taste good.” She mumbled as she kissed up her body, dragging her tongue along the valley between her breasts before taking a nipple into her mouth. Momo carefully pulled her ponytail out and ran her fingers through her hair to keep her in place over her chest. 

  
  


“Let me see you, baby.” 

  
  


Dahyun reluctantly pulled away from her chest and pecked her lips a few times before standing on her knees to unbutton her shirt, her hair pulled off to one side. She pulled it off then worked on her belt to get her jeans off, Momo’s jaw dropping when she saw just how big she was. 

  
  


“How..” 

  
  


Dahyun looked down. “I’ve never been hard around you.” She teased, taking her boxers off and stroking herself. “Kind of a grower and a shower.” 

  
  


Momo sat up and swapped their positions, pulling Dahyun’s hand away from her cock to wrap her lips around it, sucking on just the tip. 

  
  


“Oh my God,” Dahyun let out a deep moan, thrusting deeper into her mouth. “Momo…” she propped up on her elbows to watch her, but it only served to make her impossibly harder to see her lips stretched around her thick cock. 

  
  


Momo did her best to take her as deep as possible, but just before she reached the base of her shaft, she gagged slightly and pulled back. So instead, she wrapped her hand around the base and pressed her lips to the side of her hand, bobbing on her entire length and twisting her wrist on the upstroke. Dahyun’s breathing got heavier and precum steadily leaked onto Momo’s tongue. 

  
  


“You’re so good at that, baby.” Dahyun’s arms gave out when she focused on the tip, her tongue sliding through the slit. “That’s going to make me come.” 

  
  


Momo didn’t stop then, stroking her with both hands while she kept her mouth on the head, swirling her tongue around the sensitive head. But when she felt her cock pulse, she locked eyes with Dahyun and rubbed it against the underside, caught off guard when she came suddenly. 

  
  


“Fuck! Momo!” Dahyun moaned loudly, her hips jolting with each spurt of cum that left her. She shivered and squirmed when she started to suckle on the tip to get everything out of her. “Holy shit.” 

  
  


Momo released her with a pop and lay on top of her, nuzzling into her neck. “How was that?” 

  
  


Dahyun wrapped her arms around Momo and kissed her deeply. “I can’t even think of words right now. So good.” 

  
  


Momo smirked and kissed her cheek then squealed when Dahyun flipped them over and stood on her knees between her legs. She gripped her still hard cock and tapped it against her clit, making her hips buck hard. When she saw Momo’s reaction, she raised her brow and did it harder. At another low moan from Momo, she rubbed the head against her clit before giving it a few rough and rapid hits, earning the loudest moan she’d ever heard. “Uh huh…” 

  
  


Momo mashed her lips together in embarrassment, but when Dahyun pushed her long and thick cock into her, all thought left her mind. Dahyun pulled out to the head and slowly sank back in, picking up the pace until she was pounding her into the mattress. Momo lifted her legs to hook around her hips, her knees by her chest. 

  
  


“Fuck me harder, baby.” Momo looked into her eyes. “I can take it.” 

  
  


Dahyun gave her a lingering kiss then propped up on her hands and put all of her strength behind her thrusts, their hips meeting with loud, wet claps. Momo dug her nails into Dahyun’s hips, moaning each time she bottomed out inside her. 

  
  


“Tear that tight pussy up, baby.” Momo whimpered through a moan and it only made Dahyun go harder. 

  
  


Dahyun moved down to lay against her, tucking into her neck while letting her hips do all the work. She moved her hands down and gripped her ass to keep her hips still. “Who knew you’d be such a little slut for my cock?” She whispered into her ear, feeling Momo clench hard. “I bet from now on, you’ll be begging me to fuck you no matter where we are.” At a nod from Momo, she grinned. “Yeah? Show me.” 

  
  


“Can’t show you yet.” Momo teased. “I’ll show you tomorrow.” 

  
  


Dahyun growled softly, doubling her speed, causing Momo to throw her head back and nearly scream in pleasure. Momo came suddenly, her cum gushing around Dahyun’s still thrusting cock. 

  
  


“Oh fuck,” Dahyun whimpered and quickly pulled out, stroking herself through her orgasm. 

  
  


“No, put it back in.” Momo whined. 

  
  


Dahyun listened and pushed back in, her hips humping forward to ride out her orgasm, finishing inside her. She rested on her forearms and leaned down to kiss her gently. “I love you.” 

  
  


Momo smiled wide at hearing those words for the first time. “I love you, too.” 

  
  


Dahyun captured her lips again and didn’t pull back until she needed to take a breath. “I honestly didn’t expect you to like it kind of hard.” 

  
  


“Why?” Momo rolled them onto their sides and hooked a leg over her hip. 

  
  


“You seemed so..soft.” 

  
  


Momo smiled a little. “Well, I’m sure you’ve heard that saying. About how people are different outside the bedroom.” 

  
  


“This is true.” Dahyun nodded, rubbing her thigh. 

  
  


“I could say the same for you.” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed. “Also true.” 

  
  


“You’re the softest, but that wasn’t soft at all.” 

  
  


“It’s never something that came up. But I can tell we’ll have some fun.” Dahyun wiggled her brows, making Momo giggle. 

  
  


“Stop that.” 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head and blew a raspberry on the side of her neck, garnering a squeal from Momo. She laughed loudly and did it again until she held her at arm's length. 

  
  


“That tickles.” 

  
  


“I know.” Dahyun fought against her hold, but when she wasn’t paying attention, she lightly jabbed her fingers into her underarms causing her elbows to fold. “Gotcha.” She rolled on top of her and pinned her arms down, giving her two more raspberries before stopping. 

  
  


Momo pouted. “You’re so mean to me.” 

  
  


“I am not.” Dahyun kissed her cheek. “I love you so much.” 

  
  


Momo softened. “I love you, too. But don’t think that got you out of trouble.” 

  
  


“It could work.” 

  
  


“I didn’t.” Momo raised her brow. 

  
  


“We’ll see in the morning.” 

  
  


Momo took that as a challenge. “Okay, we’ll see.” 

  
  


Dahyun’s face faltered a little. “Wait-” 

  
  


“Goodnight, Dahyun.” 

  
  


~ 

  
  


Dahyun was the first to wake up, slightly disoriented. It took her a few seconds to realize she was at Momo’s place and not her own. She got up and pulled her boxer briefs on along with her shirt from last night without securing any of the buttons to go to the kitchen. After looking around for a while, she found everything she needed to make a cup of coffee for the both of them. Dahyun headed back to the bedroom and placed them on the table. 

  
  


“Baby, I made you some coffee.” Dahyun pressed her lips to the side of her head. 

  
  


Momo stirred a little and opened her eyes. “Coffee?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” She grabbed the mug and waited for Momo to sit up before handing it over. “I didn’t know if you wanted something to eat, so I just brought you this.” 

  
  


Momo took a sip and hummed. “At least now I know you know how to make coffee.” She teased, taking another sip. “Thank you. And we can order something if you want. I haven’t gone grocery shopping.” 

  
  


“I can.” Dahyun grabbed her phone from her pants pocket and stood by the bed, scrolling. “Do you know what you want?” When she didn’t receive an answer, she glanced up and saw Momo looking right at her boxers. “Baby?” 

  
  


“Hmm?” Her eyes shot up to her face. 

  
  


“What do you want to eat?” 

  
  


“Pancakes.” 

  
  


“Pancakes.” Dahyun scrolled more, finding somewhere that offered them as well as delivery. After she ordered, she tossed her phone down on the bed. “What were you looking at?” 

  
  


“Nothing.” 

  
  


“I thought you were mad at me.” 

  
  


Momo hummed softly, her eyes still glancing down to Dahyun’s morning wood trapped in her boxer briefs. “Maybe.” 

  
  


Dahyun crawled up the bed and straddled her hips, pulling her shirt off and palming her cock through the thin fabric. “You know you want to touch me.” 

  
  


Momo licked her lips, putting her mug down on the table. “Maybe.” 

  
  


“Seems to be your favorite word today.” She pulled her cock out through the slit in her boxers and stroked herself, making a show of rolling her hips and body to fuck into her fist. “Do you want to taste me again or should I waste it all over your stomach?” She husked against her lips before kissing her deeply. 

  
  


Momo kissed her back and nipped her lower lip. “You should give it to me because it’ll get you back on my good side.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked. “Nice play.” 

  
  


Momo tugged her lower lip with her teeth. “I try.” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Dahyun put her hand on the headboard and kept fucking into her hand, showing off how long she was with the length of her thrusts. “Maybe both.” She rested her cock between her breasts and thrust, rubbing the underside against her chest. Dahyun could see the want in Momo’s eyes and knew it wouldn’t be long before she gave in. Almost on cue, Momo pressed her breasts around her cock, creating a passage for her, that she quickly took advantage of and fucked into it hard and fast. 

  
  


“Maybe I should bend you over the bed and do this to your pussy.” Her tone dropped even more. “Fill that tight pussy with my load.” 

  
  


Momo mashed her lips together to hold back a moan. 

  
  


“Do you want that, baby?” 

  
  


Momo looked up into her eyes and nodded. Dahyun moved quickly then, hopping off the bed and tugging Momo to the edge to pull her off then bend her over, pushing into her in one smooth motion. Momo clutched at the sheets when her hips took off. 

  
  


“Yes, yes, yes!” 

  
  


Dahyun put her hands on her lower back then gave her ass an experimental slap. At a hard clench, she did it again and again until her skin was red and she was coming, moaning her name. 

  
  


“I should pull out right now.” She draped over her back, nipping her shoulder. 

  
  


“No! No, don’t!” Momo reached back and held Dahyun’s hips still, her cock buried deep. She clenched and unclenched around her to try and get her to come. “Come inside me. I need it.” 

  
  


Dahyun groaned at the feeling and lasted for a few more rough thrusts before coming, spilling deep inside her. Momo fell slightly limp at the feeling while Dahyun stood and pinned her down by her lower back, dragging her cock out to the head before pushing back in until she couldn’t take the sensitivity anymore and pulled out, her cock falling limp against her thigh. Momo slowly crawled up the bed and lay on her back. 

  
  


“Wow. I should be mad at you more often.” 

  
  


Dahyun chuckled then grabbed her thighs and spread them wide, pinning them to the bed. She watched her cum start to leak out then crouched down to clean her up, causing Momo to squirm in place. She pulled her legs over her shoulders and focused then on her clit when she got her mostly clean. Momo hissed and gripped the hair at the top of her head while humping her mouth. It didn’t take long for her to fall over the edge, her mouth open in a silent moan. 

  
  


Just then, the buzzer sounded and Dahyun jerked away and quickly pulled her clothes on, wiping her mouth as she went to get the food. She came back and found Momo in the same spot, her thighs still shaking. “Are you okay?” 

  
  


“Mmmmm…” 

  
  


Dahyun put the bag on the foot on the bed and leaned over her body, kissing along her jaw and cheek. “Was that too much?” 

  
  


“Just the morning. Sensitive.” 

  
  


“Me too.” Dahyun pecked her lips and helped her to the middle of the bed. She stripped herself back down and got their food ready before sitting in front of Momo and offering a forkful of pancake to her. 

  
  


Momo smiled a little at Dahyun feeding her and took the offered food, her cheeks puffy as she chewed. “Thank you, baby.” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” She took a bite herself. “No work today, right?” 

  
  


“Not for the whole weekend.” 

  
  


“Is it okay if I hang around?” 

  
  


“More than.” Momo grabbed her coffee. “Though, I don’t think we’ll be getting much rest.” 

  
  


The corner of Dahyun’s lips turned up. “I don’t think so either.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
